18 Roses
by SilverShadow123
Summary: Sky Shot #2: So THIS is what Nana's been planning for the for the last three years... [FEM!27]


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYŌ HITMAN REBORN! ALL RIGHTS RESERVED TO AMANO AKIRA AND ALL THOSE AFFILIATED WITH THE PRODUCTION, MANAGEMENT, ETC. OF THE ANIME/MANGA.**

* * *

 **18 ROSES**

* * *

 _Three years ago…_

Nana joyfully watched her daughter celebrate her 15th birthday with her friends. The sight of her precious baby girl surrounded by so many people after years of heart-wrenching isolation filled the young mother with such pure happiness that a tear had rolled down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away and hoped that no one saw. Today was a celebration for both Tsu-chan and Reborn-kun, after all! There was no room for tears.

Although, there was plenty of room for speculation. Nana could not help but notice, as the day progressed and more people showed up, that her daughter had many male friends. Ones that kept sending her _looks_ …

A mischievous smile slowly grew on her face as the party continued well into the night.

* * *

" _When I see your smile_

 _Tears run down my face"_

* * *

 _Present Time_

"Okaa-san!" An eighteen-year-old Tsuna whined at her mother as the woman dragged her into a hotel room and all but shoved her into the bathroom. "First my friends are suddenly too busy to hang out with me a week before my birthday, then Reborn says he has to go because Jii-san needed him for something, and _then_ you tell me we're meeting up with everyone here to have a birthday dinner. The next thing I knew, you were dragging me to a hotel room! What the heck is going on?"

"We need to get you ready!" Nana squealed. "Your debut begins in a few hours and we have much to do!"

"Debut?" She reiterated in disbelief. "Since when did we decide I was going to have a debut? I didn't know anything about a debut!"

"Silly Tsu-chan," her mother giggled. "We were planning to surprise you! Of course you didn't know anything about it."

"We?" She groaned in realization. "Reborn!"

"Reborn-kun…? What about him? Do you need him for something?"

"Eh? Isn't all this Reborn's idea?"

"Oh, Tsu-chan," Nana laughed. "By 'we', I meant your father, Timoteo-san, and I. Of course, this was all my idea," she winked.

Tsuna could only gape at her.

* * *

" _I can't replace_

 _And now that I'm strong I have figured out"_

* * *

Gokudera scowled when Yamamoto tried to loosen his necktie. Again. He slapped the taller teen's arm and when the other looked at him in surprise, he shot him a warning glare.

"When will you get it through your thick skull that formal parties mean looking your best?" He growled. "Taking off your tie is the exact opposite of that, Baseball Idiot."

Yamamoto, predictably, simply laughed at his friend. "Sorry, Gokudera. But you know I don't like these things," he pointed at the piece of cloth around his neck. "They're _really_ uncomfortable."

"Suck it up. You don't want to ruin Jūdaime's debut by looking like a slob, do you?" He goaded.

The swordsman frowned at him, his eyes as sharp as the blade he wielded. "Of course not," he denied with a chilly smile.

"Good."

A boisterous laugh interjected itself into their conversation. It belonged to none other than the father of the birthday girl, Sawada Iemitsu.

"You both look so tense! I hope a fight won't break out between you two, now. After all, the party's about to begin." His face was all smiles but there was a subtle threat hidden in his eyes.

The two teens gulped. "No, sir."

At that, Iemitsu's gaze relaxed. He laughed again and draped an arm each over the young Guardians' shoulders. "Good! Also…" He leaned down and lowered his voice. "Make sure no fights happen among the guests, hmm? I know we only invited those my cute daughter sees as family and friends but that doesn't mean everyone here gets along with each other. Tsuna's counting on you."

With that parting remark, he left.

Gokudera and Yamamoto shared a look then scrambled in different directions frantically, awfully aware of who exactly were invited.

* * *

" _How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul_

 _And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one"_

* * *

Tsuna could not recognize, for the life of her, the woman in the mirror. Her mother had done a miracle with her hair as Nana somehow managed to tame it into elegant waves from the wild spikes it originally was then tie it back into a messy low bun, a few tendrils deliberately left alone so they could frame her face. Only a bit of make-up was on her face, enough so she would not look pale in the lighting of the party and at the same time tastefully accentuate her features. The dress chosen for her to wear was a strapless, elegant black ball gown with a form-hugging bodice made of chiffon and cotton, trimmed with white lace. White diamonds she was not entirely sure were fake were studded in the upper portion of the velvet skirt and gave off the impression of bright stars in the night sky.

She looked beautiful.

"We're not yet done, Tsu-chan," Nana murmured as she helped the girl wear a pair of gloves that reached to her elbows. They were made of white cotton but it was somehow softer to the touch and a layer of intricate black lace encased them. Then Nana hooked on a pair of chandelier earrings shaped like tear drops onto Tsuna's ears. As the teen lightly touched the earrings, the older woman turned around to retrieve her present and final addition to complete her daughter's look.

"Kaa-san?"

Nana turned around with a box in her hands and a smile on her face. She walked forward until she stood in front of the dresser where she then set the box down. "Your father gave me this as a honeymoon gift," she said softly as she opened the box. "I want you to have it."

Tsuna's lips parted in a silent gasp as her mother brought the gift out. It was a simple necklace, a pendant on a silver chain, but it looked stunning. At first glance, one would only see a faintly amber pendant but that was only the casing. Inside it was an iridescent gem, the colours of the rainbow trapped within.

The effect was mesmerizing and it left her speechless even as her mother fastened the necklace around her neck. She snapped out of her shock when the pendant settled just below her collarbones. "Kaa-san! I couldn't—"

"You can," she replied firmly. "Now look at me," she gushed as she looked over her daughter with a critical eye. Then, her eyes softened. "Perfect."

The teen shifted in embarrassment. "You look great too, Kaa-san."

Her mother hummed neutrally. "I suppose. But tonight is your night, Tsu-chan, and it's only appropriate that you make your debut as the most beautiful woman anyone has ever seen… or will ever see."

All Tsuna could do was blink away her tears.

* * *

" _I will never let you fall (let you fall)_

 _I'll stand up with you forever"_

* * *

"I think it's almost time for Nana to be finished with Tsuna-kun," Timoteo commented as he watched the short-fused bomb that was their guests. He tilted his head in consideration. "Although, I am not entirely certain we should wait for them to appear. Is it really wise to leave our guests to their own devices?"

Iemitsu only laughed. "A little squabbling is good for them! They're men, after all."

"I'm warning you now, Hibari, you bastard! Be on your best behaviour!"

"Gokudera Hayato, do not presume you have a right to tell _me_ what to do…"

"Maa, maa. Let's all just get along now, okay?"

"Yamamoto's extremely right! Also, Tako-head! Watch your language! It's _extremely_ unextreme!"

"Ooh! I'm telling Dame-Tsuna you cursed in front of me, Baka-dera!"

"Shut up, stupid cow! And don't call Jūdaime that!"

"Hayato-nii is right, Lambo. Tsuna-nee doesn't like that nickname…"

"But Fūta…!"

"Haha, you're all as lively as ever. Ah! Yo, Kyōya!"

"Stop. I do not desire to be in your presence unless we are to fight, Bucking Bronco. You're unsightly."

"Kufufufu. It seems as though the Skylark is as prickly as ever, right, Nagi?"

"Hai, Mukuro-sama."

"Pineapple herbivore…!"

"Excuse me…?"

"Shut the fuck up trash! You're all too noisy!"

"Oh my, Xanxus. Do you really want to pick a fight today of all days?"

"Byakuran-san! Please, don't antagonise anyone!"

"You're so mean, Shō-chan. I'm not even doing anything, just making some conversation. It's all in good fun!"

"With all due respect, Byakuran-san, you're idea of fun is deadly to everyone else—urk! My stomach…"

"Maybe you should take it easy, Shōichi. You promised Vongola you'd try to relax, after all."

"I know that Spanner, but I also promised Tsuna-kun that I'd make sure Byakuran-san wouldn't get into any trouble!"

"I didn't know Tsu-chan held such a low opinion of me."

"Well, you did try to eliminate her family and forcibly take over the world. Not to mention you succeeded killing her in that future she told me about."

"Ah, but Simon-kun, you're forgetting that you _also_ tried to kill her and her family."

"At least Enma didn't try to take over the world!"

"Err, Adel, please. It's fine. He's right…"

"Man, you all have too many issues, kora."

"Agreed."

"Now, now, Colonello, Lal. We mustn't judge them so harshly. We all have our own problems."

"Master!"

"Oh, hello again, I-Pin. Have you been practicing?"

"Yes, Master!"

"Oi, has anyone seen Reborn, kora?"

Just then, everyone heard the sound of footsteps echo from the marble staircase. The noise of their chatter gradually silenced so by the time Nana reached the ground floor all the guests had their eyes trained on her expectantly. The woman, unfazed by the undivided attention of everyone, simply smiled warmly.

"Good evening, everyone!" She greeted. "Thank you all for coming to my daughter's debut! I'm sure that once she sees all of you here she'll be beside herself with joy."

"Or horror—ow! What was that for, Lal?"

"We'll be having dinner once I call Tsu-chan down. After that will be the main event and you may socialise anytime you want! I didn't want to have a rigid schedule and it will be up to Tsu-chan if she wants to do anything more to celebrate her birthday. I only wanted to arrange this and the main event to show her how happy I am of her coming into adulthood.

"Now, without further ado, I present to you… Sawada Tsunako!"

Though many of them will never admit it, all of them looked up the stairs with anticipation. Tsuna rarely wore dresses and even when she did, it had only ever been around her female friends. They were interested to see how she would appear dressed up.

Yet not even their wildest imagination could prepare them for the sight that was Sawada Tsunako.

* * *

" _I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)_

 _Even if saving you sends me to Heaven"_

* * *

 _Sometime later…_

"Now it's time for the main event!" Nana announced giddily. She gestured to the tray beside her where eighteen roses laid. "This activity is called '18 Roses'. Each rose represents a year in the life of the birthday girl. The birthday girl will give one rose to one man she believes to have a special presence in, or has had much impact on, her life. The chosen man would then dance with the birthday girl! Very simple but also, very meaningful."

She turned around to look at Tsuna who sat in a gaudy, cushioned throne with one leg crossed over the other, a slightly discomfited look on her face. "Tsu-chan? Do you have a good idea of who you want to give your roses to?"

Tsuna nervously trailed her eyes over the guests who, for some reason, stared at her with an intensity that almost physically burned. She took in a deep breath and suddenly, resolution flared in her eyes, which allowed her to lift her chin and straighten her posture. "Yes. Also, Kaa-san, may I say a few things?"

"Of course!" She handed the microphone over.

Tsuna stood up. "Hello everyone. Thank you all for coming today," she beamed. "I know that this is quite unconventional for you since this isn't exactly the kind of social events you're used to. So thank you very much! And about this '18 Roses' thing… I honestly didn't know anything about this until a few hours ago so I only had that short amount of time to think of who I'm going to pick. Don't think that just because you weren't chosen that I care any less about you… just know that I plan to choose those I believe have had the most influence on my life so far. And… yeah. I guess if you know me well enough, you'd know what that meant. That's all. And thank you again," she gave the microphone back to her mother and walked over to the tray of roses to pick up the first one.

"Well, Tsu-chan? Who's your first choice?"

The birthday girl looked around for a bit. A smile lit up her face as she found him and she proceeded to make her way towards him.

"And it's… Timoteo-san!"

Timoteo let out a surprised laugh as he stood up. "I must admit, I did not expect this."

Tsuna only smiled at him. "I think you should have. After all, you've done a lot of things that have affected my life."

Despite how he could have taken that as an accusation, for the sake of maintaining the genial atmosphere between them, he instead took it graciously. She pinned the rose to the lapel of his suit and he, in turn, led her to the dance floor. The traditional waltz played and they danced to it flawlessly, the old man graceful in spite of his age and his young partner just as so, as she had invested much of her time in her dance lessons to overcome her clumsy tendencies.

After which, they bowed to one another and parted with smiles that did not quite reach their eyes.

* * *

" _(It's okay)_

 _(It's okay)"_

* * *

The next person she chose was her father.

She did not know which of them was more surprised.

He stood still and silent as she pinned the rose to his suit. Then he offered his arm to her. After a slight moment of hesitation, she took it and he led her to the dance floor.

Iemitsu coughed awkwardly as they danced. "I'll admit to being surprised that you actually chose me. I know I haven't exactly been a… big part of your life." He avoided her eyes. "And I'm still sorry for that."

Tsuna stayed silent as she focused on the dance but inwardly tried to reconcile her thoughts and emotions into something coherent and rational. It was only as the dance winded down that she deigned to reply.

"As much as you've been absent, to this day you still continue to affect my life," she murmured. Then she stepped away and curtsied. Iemitsu only stood there as he watched her walk away.

He wondered if this was how she felt every time he left home.

* * *

" _(It's okay)_

 _Seasons are changing"_

* * *

"J-J-J-J-Jūdaime!"

Tsuna let out a giggle that was borderline a full-bellied laugh. She had never heard Gokudera stutter so badly!

"I'm so honoured!" He yelled as his spine straightened to an almost impossible extent. She could not help but laugh even louder as she carefully pinned the rose to his suit. He then dutifully held out his arm to her, which she accepted graciously, and led them to the dance floor. She missed how the silver-haired boy looked back to shoot a gloating smirk at Yamamoto, who only laughed lightly in response and gave two cheeky thumbs-up.

The birthday girl let her eyes wander as the music began and suddenly made eye contact with Bianchi. Gokudera's elder sister gave her a small smile and raised her glass in acknowledgement. An idea began to form in Tsuna's head and, before she could talk herself out of it, she moved.

"Wait!" She blurted out. "Wait, sorry, I need to do something."

Gokudera looked confused and a little bit hurt, which was something that immediately made her feel guilty. "Jūdaime? What's wrong? Was it something I did?"

"No! Uh, no, it's not that. I just had an idea. Just…" She smiled at him brightly, "Wait for bit, okay?" Then she turned and walked as quickly as she could on her heels.

"Bianchi!" She called out as she approached the rose-haired woman. "I have a favour to ask."

Said woman, intrigued, leaned closer to hear what the younger female had in mind. Her expression steadily showed understanding, though it was lined with sadness. She gently grinned at the other. "I understand. Leave it to me. Consider this another birthday gift from me to you."

"Oh?" Tsuna smiled nervously. "What's the other one?"

Bianchi only winked at her before she proceeded to saunter away towards the grand piano near the corner of the ballroom. Tsuna slumped dejectedly for a moment before she remembered that she had left her partner on the dance floor. She made her way back to him quickly and smiled brightly to ease the other.

"Aneki?" Gokudera's brow furrowed even as he got into position to dance with his boss. "What did you need from her?"

She smiled at him softly. "Listen."

A few notes from the grand piano resounded through the air.

' _Test notes,'_ he realised. _'Aneki's playing the piano… but why? Jūdaime could have just had any song play. Why did she want a pian—oh. Oh…'_

"That melody… no way…" He whispered. He felt a familiar sting in his eyes but he knew that no tears would form. It had been much too long for him to continue to cry about his mother but there would always be that slight twinge of pain.

"Hayato," Tsuna's undemanding voice gently brought him out of his thoughts. "Dance with me?" Her kind smile gradually widened as her sweet request reached his ears.

"Of course, Jūdaime," Gokudera managed to say, the words were thick with emotion as they left his mouth. "Anything you want, I will give."

* * *

" _And waves are crashing_

 _And stars are falling all for us"_

* * *

Tsuna laughed brightly as the tension bled away from her shoulders. Yamamoto, shockingly enough, was not as graceful in ballroom dancing as the other Guardians were but what he lacked in that area, he more than made up for with his sheer enthusiasm for it. He twirled her again with exaggerated motions and she could not quite recall the last time she felt such amusement.

"Don't look now but Gokudera's glaring at us," he whispered with mischief bright in his brown eyes.

"Now why would he do that?" Her voice was full of concern as her brow furrowed.

"For the same reason he would do anything else when it's about you," he grabbed her waist and she squealed and laughed when he lifted her up then spun her around. He immediately set her down afterwards. "He's jealous," Yamamoto sang.

The rhythm of the dance slowed down. "I think you made his devotion to you even deeper after that dance," he commented as Tsuna circled her arms around his neck while he wrapped his arms around her waist. They caught their breaths as they swayed side-to-side in tandem with the tune.

The Sky looked at her Rain worriedly. "I didn't mean to. I just thought it would make him happy."

Yamamoto chuckled. "That's so like you though, trying to make someone else happy on your birthday when it's supposed to be all about you."

She pouted. "Is that so bad?"

"No," he smiled the smile he only ever gave to her, the smile that everyone except her knew was for her eyes only, "it's one of the reasons we love you, after all."

Tsuna blushed a pretty shade of red she buried her head into his chest, her words of how he had no shame and questions of whether or not he felt any embarrassment muffled. The baseball-loving teen only laughed his signature laugh as he replied that he would never feel embarrassed about telling the truth.

All the while, an innocent but cheeky smile graced his face as he looked at their audience. He had never played this game before but the kid was right when he said it was fun!

* * *

" _Days grow longer and nights grow shorter_

 _I can show you I'll be the one"_

* * *

Ryohei was an extreme dance partner.

Her mother asked if she wanted a break and she gratefully (eagerly) took it.

(Enough said.)

* * *

" _I will never let you fall_

 _I'll stand up with you forever"_

* * *

' _Lambo,'_ Tsuna privately thought, _'was growing up.'_

Indeed he was. Only ten years old and he could already manage to behave like a sophisticated man rather than a brat. Five years had done a lot to change him from the needy child he had been.

She paused when she felt her heel step on something… suspicious. When she looked down, a piece of dessert from the buffet was under her shoe. She looked at the boy before her with a raised eyebrow and said boy's gaze darted everywhere but at her. Tsuna looked closer at his suit.

"Lambo," she began slowly, "did you stuff food into your suit pockets?"

The child blushed.

* * *

" _I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)_

 _Even if saving you sends me to Heaven"_

* * *

Tsuna feared for her life (a little) when she approached Hibari Kyōya (of all people) with a rose in hand. They locked eyes with each other and even though his gaze intimidated her, for some reason she did not feel the urge to back down. That may have been why something that may (perhaps, could possibly, hopefully) have been pride flashed through his eyes and caused him to incline his head in acceptance of her offer, because that was what it had been. An offer.

As they danced, she let herself hope that the Skylark in her arms finally realised that she did not desire to chain him to her. That she would never desire such.

It was his freedom and his wild nature that made him who he was, and she would damn herself first before she even began to attempt to take away the very thing that made him so beautiful to her.

(It was only later that she would hear from her mother how relaxing it had been to watch their dance. There had been something so effortless between them, a certain harmony if you will. She liked to think it was because he was her Cloud and she his Sky, and there has never been a more natural element to a sky than their clouds.)

* * *

"' _Cause you're my…_

 _You're my…"_

* * *

She did not know what to expect when she approached Mukuro with a rose.

She most certainly did not expect him to laugh his signature laugh then request permission to make an illusion for her.

She allowed him, of course, very much curious as to what he had in mind.

It was definitely not this though.

"Hieeeeeee!" She squealed. "Mukuro! What's all this about!"

"Kufufufufufufu… Kufufufufahahahahahaha!"

He changed the ballroom so it appeared like the one in the Vocaloid game she had introduced to him. Specifically, the ballroom that appeared whenever the player played Kaito's song _Cantarella: Grace Edition._ He casted an illusion on himself so that he wore the exact same black and blue outfit the Vocaloid did. He even placed an illusion on her so that her dress now appeared similarly styled to the player's avatar but instead of white accented with green, hers was a fiery orange accented with black.

"Oh, calm yourself, Tsunako," Mukuro dared to reprimand her, much to the ire of their audience. "It is your birthday is it not? Relax and let yourself have some fun." He smirked. "Well? Are we to dance or not, Tsunako?"

Tsuna blinked as she looked around. Actually, when she thought about it, this was quite a tame use for his illusions compared to the way he usually used them. Everything took her breath away, even her new outfit. A thought struck her mind and she eyed him suspiciously.

"No way… are you saying you want us to dance the Cantarella?"

"Well, it would be a shame if we didn't. I have the ambience set up already, after all."

She smiled at him shyly. It was an interesting idea, one she could acquiesce to, but… "I don't know the whole dance though."

"Worry not. We shall make it up as we go along then. Well, Tsunako? Care to take a chance with poison?"

Understanding the reference, she giggled as she curtsied to him and he bowed to her. With a flick of his wrist, the music began, and they danced to _Cantarella_.

Tsuna knew the scandalous content of the song but she had moved past that with Mukuro's help. The song, to her, now only had music that appealed to her and lyrics she found fun to sing.

She, however, could not say the same for everyone else.

(Of course, Mukuro did not help matters when he sang the song.)

(She also did not help matters when she took over singing the song the second the bridge played and continued to sing until it ended. It also did not help that she smiled coyly at Mukuro as she sang and trailed her fingers over his chest as she circled him.)

(Their shocked faces made the sadistic side of her incredibly gleeful, though. It had been worth it.)

* * *

" _My…_

 _My true love"_

* * *

Fūta's face was red the entire time they danced. Even though the ballroom had been returned to its former appearance and so did her and Mukuro's clothes, the image of the rather risqué dance she and her male Mist attempted was still fresh and persistent in everyone's mind.

She felt slightly embarrassed at her behaviour but it was only just a bit of fun. There was nothing to be worked up over as she and Mukuro were simply friends, she emphasised.

He accepted it without much question though she felt his scepticism. Knowing this was the best she would get from him, she decided to drop it.

She teased him instead. He was a teenager now, after all, he can stand some embarrassment from his older sister figure, she decided.

* * *

" _My whole heart_

 _Please don't throw that away"_

* * *

Dino was not much better off. She wondered if it was a good idea to have approached Mukuro so early on in this 18 Roses thing. She did not regret her dance with him, though. That was too fun to regret.

Tsuna stayed calm even as the Cavallone tried (and failed) to complement her. Honestly, it was as if he had never seen her before, which was ridiculous.

(Little did she know it was because he may have known, logically, that she was a girl. _Seeing_ that she was a girl and all that implicated brought home other tough realisations.)

She only felt grateful that Dino at least came with Romario.

* * *

"' _Cause I'm here…_

 _For you…"_

* * *

Tsuna wondered when she became this gutsy.

Something had to be wrong with her for her to _think_ of even approaching Xanxus and offering him one of her roses.

She must be a _real_ mess to, actually, go through with it.

Also, Hell _must have_ frozen over, because Xanxus allowed her to pin the rose to his uniform. He then stood up and led her to the dance floor with no snide comments or even a mutter of "trash" or "scum". Furthermore, when the number finished he only inclined his head in her direction and returned to his seat to demand his underlings to bring him more meat and wine.

Forget her first Vongola-style birthday. _This_ was officially _the weirdest birthday party she has ever had_.

* * *

" _Please don't walk away and_

 _Please tell me you'll stay"_

* * *

Spanner… actually did not know how to dance. Instead, they swayed in place as he talked to her about his latest inventions.

She loved how his projects would always brighten his eyes even if she barely understood a word he spoke.

* * *

" _(Stay…)_

 _Use me as you will"_

* * *

Shōichi also did not know how to dance. He apologised to her numerous times with a stomachache that seemed to get progressively worse. She lost count how many times she said it was okay and every variation of that phrase she could think of just to reassure the redhead.

(They still managed to sway to the song… somehow.)

* * *

" _Pull my strings just for a thrill_

 _And I know I'll be okay"_

* * *

Byakuran tried to pull the same stunt Mukuro did. Tsuna only dared him to make the same mass-scale illusion Mukuro made.

The white-haired male pouted. "Tsu-chan, you know very well that I can't make illusions."

"Well then. I guess we won't get to dance."

He grudgingly let go of the matter in favour of a dance with her. She, on the other hand, felt victorious at her win against Byakuran in an argument.

(There may be hope for her diplomacy skills yet.)

* * *

" _Though my skies are turning grey_

 _I will never let you fall"_

* * *

Enma turned red when she approached him. She feared he would faint but then he squared his shoulders and confidently stood before her.

His cheeks were still redder than his hair as they danced though.

(She could have sworn that Enma wore the rose she gave him as though it were a badge he was proud of or a medal of honour.)

* * *

" _I'll stand up with you forever_

 _I'll be there for you through it all"_

* * *

Colonello was surprised she chose him.

He accepted on the basis that, if he did, it would mean that he got a dance with her before Reborn did.

He was surprised (again) when Tsuna commented (with bright eyes and an impish grin) that Lal looked jealous as she watched them dance.

Although, he looked even more delighted at that fact.

* * *

" _Even if saving you sends me to Heaven_

 _I will never let you fall"_

* * *

Fon had the same reaction as Colonello though he accepted it graciously. As they danced, she explained that though they were not close, she was fond of I-Pin and she wanted to thank him for the simple fact that he took her in, which led to the child's meeting with her.

She also admired the tranquillity she felt as they danced, despite the fact that his Flame was that of the Storm attribute.

* * *

" _I'll stand up with you forever_

 _I'll be there for you through it all"_

* * *

Tsuna took the last rose from the tray and looked around the ballroom. She ignored the eyes of everyone on her as she searched and her Intuition finally hinted her towards an innocuous pillar. She approached it carefully and circled it. Sure enough, there he was.

Of course, only _he_ would be in the one spot hidden from everyone else's sight but strategically placed so that it still allowed him to observe the whole event.

"Hmph. You really are Dame-Tsuna, waiting until the end of the night."

"Well, you know what they say, Reborn. You've got to save the best for last, right?"

Reborn tilted his fedora upwards as he met his student's eyes, a pleased smirk on his lips.

"Well said."

"I learnt from the best."

He raised a dark eyebrow, amused at the flattery she kept up. He held out his arm to her and without any hesitation whatsoever, she took it with her brightest smile yet.

Tsuna knew that she would never be able to thank her mother for the best birthday party she has ever had (to date).

* * *

" _Even if saving you sends me to Heaven_

 _I will never let you fall"_

* * *

 _ **AN: Song is "Your Guardian Angel" by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. Credits and Kudos to them, everyone!**_

 _ **Also, not that I have anything against Genderbent, but I really don't like writing it, personally. I guess we'll see if I make more one-shots with Fem!Tsuna.**_

 _ **\- Sora**_


End file.
